Regular School
by whocares1313
Summary: Hollywood Arts catches on fire and while under repairs, all of the students get sent to regular school, and the gang that everyone knows and loves will get split up. How will they survive with all of these changes?
1. I Hate Fires

**I am starting a new story, and have to rewrite this because my stupid laptop freaking deleted my files! Including all four chapters of this story I already had typed out and I am so friggen mad! Other than this one all of the ANs will be at the bottom, and the top will be reserved for something I hate that is related to the chapter (as tribute to Jade, since she's kicking off the story for me).**

**I hate fires when I'm not the one that starts them.**

Jade POV

I yawned and got out of bed, slowly stretching and getting dressed. Making my way to the kitchen, I passed my dad on the stairs. He looked down at me disapprovingly and I flicked him off. I smirked as he glared at me and finally got to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of bread and quickly buttering it. I don't get toast. Bread is already cooked, why do we need to cook it again? **(Can anyone guess what I'm referencing there?) **I officially hate toast… as well as everything else I hate in this hell hole of a world.

I opened the door to the garage and smiled at the one nice thing my dad had done for me in my life: my car. Of course mom probably had to order him to do it. I take back that whole 'nice' thing.

I unlocked the doors and climbed in, dropping my backpack in the passenger seat and slowly backed out into the empty street. Of course the street was empty, the street was always empty. My (wonderful… sarcasm) dad decided 'oh, I'm not getting an average house in an average neighborhood, nope, that's not good enough. I'll dream big, and get a huge house! In the sucky part of L.A. of course' and so that's how I ended up in a neighborhood with some of America's top ten most wanted. That's also how Beck ended up not having the only vehicle with bulletproof glass.

I drove faster when I heard screams coming out of one of my neighbors houses, knowing that if I tried to help it would not only be bad for me but my mom… my dad doesn't really matter to me. I drove out onto the road, and sped up even more, realizing that I was already twenty minutes late for school. Taking a sharp turn, I felt my car go on the two right wheels, and almost screamed.

The car balanced itself back on the ground within a few seconds, but I still felt myself shaking at my nearly accident, and pulled over. I turned on the radio and turned it up to the nearly deafening volume of 87. My phone buzzed and I checked it, wondering who would be texting me while school was in session. Hollywood Arts had strict rules about texting without a teacher or administrators permission. Beck was written across the screen, and I tapped on it to open the message.

_Hey babe, where are you? Did you eat bad pizza again?  
>-the Beckster<em>

I rolled my eyes at his signature.

_I'm all good, about ten minutes away from the school. What am I missing?_

I clicked send and waited for him to text back, but after five minutes he still hadn't. I wondered what was wrong and shook off all of my jitters about driving, pulling back onto the road and taking off toward Hollywood Arts.

I finally got to HA and was immediately worried by the sight of the entire student body standing outside. Getting out of my car and locking it quickly, I rushed into the crowd of warm bodies, looking for someone – anyone – who would tell me what the heck was going on.

I ran into Robbie and André, and jerked to a stop. "What is going on here?" I demanded.

Robbie just looked at me scared, and André was breathing like he was having an asthma attack. I felt myself get more irritated by the second.

"Someone tell me what the hell is happening!"

Robbie took a deep breath and started. "In the middle of first period, the fire alarm went off. We all lined up and walked single file for about ten steps, until the door next to Sikowitz's burst into flames. Chaos broke loose. It was a stampede. André and I were separated from Cat, Tori, and Beck. We have no idea where they are. We have no idea what's happening inside right now."

My thoughts were clouded, and all I could manage was a meek, "what?"

André looked at me solemnly. "Hollywood Arts is on fire."


	2. I Hate Change

**I hate change, things should stay the same.**

Beck POV

Robbie shielded Sikowitz's view of me as I texted Jade, worried about where she was.

_Hey babe, where are you? Did you eat bad pizza again?  
>-the Beckster<em>

I smirked, remembering the last time she ate bad pizza. She sat by the toilet puking all night. It was that gross kind of funny.

My phone buzzed and Jade's name popped up on the screen. I tapped her name and read the message.

_I'm all good, about ten minutes away from the school. What am I missing?_

I clicked 'reply'.

_Just going over_-

I was cut off by the sound of the fire alarm, and quickly shoved my phone in my pocket before Sikowitz could see. We all lined up and exited out the door calmly. I could hear Cat whispering excitedly to Tori behind me, and smiled. Cat was always excited.

All within two seconds, I suddenly heard the sound of splitting wood and the crackles a fire makes, before the door right behind Sikowitz's suddenly burst into flames, spitting out burning ashes that hit a freshman in the arm, and she screamed.

My split-second reflexes automatically made me turn around and grab Tori and Cat, pushing them into the lockers and out of the way of the blaze. Of course, after that little fire display, all hell broke loose. People were everywhere (except for a 10 foot radius of the flames, which were shooting out even farther). Running, pushing, making sure all of their friends were together.

I almost slammed my head against the locker. I had forgotten about André and Robbie in my efforts to save the girls. Tori and Cat looked at me with scared eyes, questioning me about what to do. I swallowed my own fears, and tried to come up with a plan. Of course, the best plan I could come up with was, 'get out of building. Get friends out of building.' Even my mind was mush.

I just grabbed Tori's shoulder, and knew she would grab Cat before I pulled her away alone. Sure enough, just as Tori and I were about to disappear into the crowd, I felt ninety more pounds depending on me. _Good, Cat joined my caravan._

I pushed past hundreds of people, who were still flooding the main hallway, and finally made it to the front door. We bounded out into the smoke-tainted air and I led them out to the back of the parking lot, being closely followed by at least fifty other students.

After about twenty minutes, the fire trucks finally came and I let out a sigh of relief as the glow of flames through the windows of the school dulled, and finally were gone completely.

Cat was crying and Tori was frozen, just watching the school. I was looking around, trying to figure out what exactly was going to happen next.

Everyone hushed as we saw principal Ikener walk up the steps to the stage over the Asphalt Café. He had a bullhorn, and it screeched as he turned it on. "Hello students and faculty. I'm proud to tell you that everyone got out of the building-" I breathed a sigh of relief, "and the damage was contained to the North Wing only. Repairs to the school will begin tomorrow, and they are estimated to be done in anywhere from three to six months time, and when we are done, you will all be welcomed back with open arms. Until then, you will all be going to public school. Your schedules, schools, and bus stops will be mailed to you by the weekend, and you are expected to be at school on Monday. We will be getting reports from your teachers. In the meantime, please call your parents and tell them to come pick you up."

Of course, all of the whispers started about who was going where and what would happen at normal school, when all of us were so used to it here.

Tori and Cat both got out their cell phones, but I pushed down their hands. "I'll take you guys home. I'll call André and Robbie and see if they need rides too, and find out where they are."

I dialed André's phone, and it was picked up on the second ring. "Hey, André, where are you? You need a ride?"

I heard a scream on the other side and a muffled, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS!" before the connection was broken.

I shook my head, knowing that André's grandmother just broke his phone, and typed in Robbie's number.

" 'Hi, this is Robbie. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave your name and number and I'll call back when I can.' 'He has no social life, he'll-' "

I shut my phone angrily and swore underneath my breath.

"LANGUAGE!" Cat yelled through her tears.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "come on, looks like I'm just taking you guys home."

They followed me to my car and Tori asked, "how was André?"

"And Robbie?" Cat tacked on.

"They didn't answer, but I'm sure nothing bad happened. André's grandma is doing great though."

We got into my car and I put my key in the ignition, before remembering Jade's text. I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial number one, only to get her voicemail. I opened a blank text and quickly typed:

_Don't come here. If you already are here, leave.  
>-the Beckster<em>

I pulled out of the parking space, and the crowd parted like the red sea as we inched through.

I opened my mailbox and pulled out some bills, a check for my dad, and a thick letter addressed to me.

I put back the bills and the check and brought the letter into the RV, slowly unsealing it, as if my life depended on the multiple papers inside.

I pulled out a packet, and looked at the first page.

_Addressed to: Beck Oliver. If this is not you, please mail this back to the return address and we will fix the mistake._

_School Attending: Kalifte High School_

_Bus Stop: Car_

_Schedule:_

_1__st__ period- Reading: Mr. Daren, room 316  
>2<em>_nd__ period- History: Dr. Logan, room 8  
>3<em>_rd__ period- Drama: Unknown, auditorium  
>4<em>_th__ period- Geometry: Ms. Sullivan, room 402  
>Lunch<br>5__th__ period- Biology: Ms. Craft, trailer number 3  
>6<em>_th__ period- Chorus: Mr. Boylen, room 207  
>7<em>_th__ period- Woodshop: Ms. Reid, Career Center room 115_

_Locker: D18, combination 46, 0, 15_

_The Code of Conduct is on the following pages._

I ripped off the 'following pages' and taped my basic information to my white board, right under 'wear pants often'.

My phone buzzed on the table, and I realized I had two text messages; one from Jade and one from Tori. I opened Jade's first.

_What school are you going to?_

I pressed reply.

_Kalifte High  
>-the Beckster<em>

Opening Tori's I felt myself grow anxious as the message took forever to load.

_Okay, so here are the schools:_

_Cat- Yeager High  
>Jade- Kalifte High<br>Robbie- Kalifte High  
>André- Yeager High<br>Me- Kalifte High  
>Beck- ? what high school are you going to?<em>

I sighed, texted Tori back, and turned my phone off, laying on my bed in exhaustion.

Kalifte High.

**Okay, so, I'm going to need some OCs for this story. No, I am not having a contest, and all OCs will be used unless it's like 'Brenna, prettiest girl at school, Beck leaves Jade for her'. Nope, that won't fly with me.**

**So give me YOUR character.**


	3. I Hate Pervs

**I hate pervs. **

Jade POV

My alarm went off noisily and I pounded down on it, groaning loudly. I could already tell Kalife High was going to be Hell on Earth, and decided to sleep in as long as I could. Rolling over, I pulled my pillow over my face so I could just barely hear the screaming for me to get up outside my door.

Suddenly I was drenched with cold water, and the pillow fell off my face as I jerked into a sitting position. My little sister Lily was there, being the annoying little brat she was, and laughing hysterically. I had managed to not see her for the past few weeks, and had almost forgotten she existed. But all of her dumbness came rushing back to me as I glared at her, staring into her blue eyes coldly. She looked exactly like me before I died my hair black (that's one of the reasons I did it) right down to the streaks she had put in her hair to look even more like me.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" I shrieked at her.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school," she replied.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Don't you ride with that pudgy girl to school? Kayla, right?"

"Raesha."

"Yeah, her!"

"Kayla sounds nothing like Reasha! And she goes to Yeager now, so you need to drive me to school. Dad said so."

I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror while I put my eyebrow piercing in. "And since when have I listened to dad?" I asked, chuckling.

She quickly changed the subject. "Your hair looked so much better brown, you know that, right?"

"Why, because that's what you look like?"

She walked up and looked in the mirror next to me, comparing us. "I know I'm fabulous," she said sarcastically, and let out some giggles, "but I seriously don't see the resemblance." She walked out the door, and stopped in the hall. "I'll be in your car at 7:35, school starts at 7:45 and I don't want to be late. No discussions."

She skipped down the hall and into her room, shutting her door. "Oh, and I told Aria we'd pick up her and Beck too!" she called through her door.

Aria was practically Beck's little puppy dog. She would do anything he said, and looked at him before she answered any question. At HA, we had different lunch shifts, but at Kalifte she would probably be clinging to Beck for dear life. He found his little sister amusing. I found her almost as annoying as Lily Reneé.

On my way out to my car, I grabbed a cold waffle out of the freezer and held it in my mouth as I picked up my gears of war backpack and walked out into the garage. No surprise, Lily Reneé was already in the car, sitting patiently.

"You're a minute and 32 – no, wait, 35 – seconds late."

"Shut up brat," I said, and pulled out into the street.

"You know, this street could really use some sprucing up, like, instead of spraying mean words, the gangs could make cool looking flowers."

"You really are living in a fantasy world, aren't you?" I asked as we pulled out onto the highway.

"And you really are living in your own brought on hell, aren't you?"

I clenched the steering wheel with an iron strong grip, resisting the urge to pull over and smack Lily Reneé until she begged for mercy, and instead took a left onto Fairway Street, then an immediate right into Beck's driveway. Instead of ringing the doorbell and knocking on the trailer door, I honked my horn for ten straight seconds.

Aria strolled through the front door and sat down in the backseat, while Beck hopped out of his trailer with his pants half up his legs and his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He paused for a second outside my passenger door to pull up his pants, and got in, beginning to brush his teeth.

I began driving and he spit his mouth gook out the window.

"Gross," I heard Aria say from the backseat.

I couldn't help but laugh at her tone. "It's better than morning breath," I said, defending Beck.

"Shut up," she muttered, knowing I'd won.

Beck put his arm around my shoulders and I heard excited whispers come from the backseat ranging from, "OMG they are so cute," to, "good God, get a room."

I silently rejoiced when we pulled up to Kalifte and Aria and Lily Reneé ran out, squealing as they saw a group of their friends. No doubt were they going to be comparing schedules.

I slowly pulled into a parking space and kissed Beck after I turned the car off. He smirked against my lips.

I smiled as he pulled me closer, until the car started to shake. Beck pulled back and I saw a bunch of guys in football jackets looking at us through the windows and shaking the car. One of them yelled, "good job new guy, already getting it in with new girl!" Another was acting like he had boobs and was pretending to grope them with a goofy grin – that angered my deeply – on his face.

I stomped out of the car angrily. "Hey! What's your friggen issue?"

Beck walked up behind me and put a hand on my lower back. "Relax," he whispered uneasily in my ear.

"Oh, don't let us stop you two crazy kids," one of them taunted.

I flicked him off and started speed-walking toward the front doors of the school with Beck trotting after me.

After we went to our lockers, which (conveniently) were in the same row, we went to the library, meeting up with Tori, Robbie, and Trina, who were all sitting at a wooden table. Beck and I sat down, and, of course, Tori was the first one to start talking.

"Okay, so who has what each period? I might be able to help you since I used to go here. First I have History with Mr. Pumoso." **(Pumoso means frothy in spanish! )**

Trina stood up and ruffled Tori's hair. "I'm in _senior _classes, so I won't have any with you. Bue-bye."

"But don't you want to know where we're meeting up for lunch?" Tori ask/yelled.

"Vega," I warned.

"Don't worry Tori, by lunch I will be so popular everyone will be begging to have lunch with me," she said confidently, then walked away.

"We've got Reading with Mr. Daren," Rex said for Robbie.

Some muscular guy in a soccer jersey came up and slapped Robbie on the back of the head. "Dork," he said, and slapped high fives with a dude who looked like he'd rather be at the beach, but he was wearing a football jacket over his wife beater. Good thing for him I didn't recognize him from outside.

"Tylor, leave Robbie alone; Jakob, don't encourage him," Tori said angrily.

'Tylor' sat next to Tori and put his arm around her. "Hey babe, why don't you ditch these theatre geeks and come hang with us?"

Tori brushed his arm off. "Leave me alone. We broke up for a reason."

I resisted the urge to ask if I could guess why.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave. But you have my number if you ever need it." He stood up and both him and Jakob left.

Beck and Robbie stared at Tori until she turned to me awkwardly. "So who do you have first period?" she asked, her voice strained.

"I have Mr. Pumoso for history too." Tori raised her hand for a high-five, and I gave her a warning glare. "You don't touch me, I don't touch you."

"So Beck," she said quickly.

"Mr. Darren, with Robbie."

The bell rang and Beck and Robbie started to leave in the direction of the signs that pointed in the direction of the 600 rooms. I motioned for Tori to come with me but she yelled after Beck and Robbie, "meet in here in the beginning of lunch!"

"Don't make me drag you, and I don't even know where the class is," I said, giving Tori the evil eye.

She held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, calm yourself. He's out in trailer 5."

We started walking down the hallway, but then I felt someone pinch my butt. I quickly turned around to slap them in the face, but missed and hit their ear, making it turn a bright pink.

"What the hell!" a random guy yelled at me.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"I was giving you a compliment, bitch."

Tori POV

"I was giving you a compliment, bitch," J.R., the school jock, said. He had hit on me a few times, and was pretty good looking, but I didn't date players like him. He was every girl's dream; tall, dark, muscular, pretty (well, man pretty) face. He played football in the fall, indoor track in the winter, and track in the spring. And was a total douche.

Well of course, at being called a bitch, Jade pulled a stunt only a total bitch would do. She jumped on him and started clawing at his face, pulling his hair, and kicking and elbowing him.

He kept trying to get a hold on her and put her down gently, but she wouldn't lose her grip. J.R. suddenly thrust both of his fists toward the sky, just as Jade moved her head right next to his. He hit her square in the eye, and it almost felt like the whole student body gasped at the same time. I could already hear the whispers.

I saw realization dawn in his eyes as he dropped to the ground to let Jade roll off him weakly. I saw tears in her eyes, and the one which he hit was already puffy. I could tell this black eye was going to be real, not like the time she faked it to get me in trouble.

"Can you call my mom?" she asked me weakly as I helped her up.

"I'll call her after I get you to the nurse."

As I led her to the nurse I heard someone whisper, "that bitch's got balls."

**Anyone can still add OC's, and thanks to those that have. **


	4. I Hate Dress Code

**I hate dress code. Not to sound like a slut or anything, but is it so bad to wear a tank top to school once in a while?**

Tori POV

I led Jade to the nurse and noticed that her eyes were wet with held back tears. "You don't always have to be Ms. Tough Girl all of the time, you know," I said with a little chuckle.

Jade scowled at me. "And you don't have to be little Ms. Annoying either." Her voice had fake cheer in it, before she went back to glaring at the ground. I rolled my eyes and we finished our walk to the nurse's office in an awkward silence.

"-you can be here in 10 minutes? Okay, that's good," the nurse said to someone over the phone.

"Vicky T? OMG! Oh my God, that rhymed. Anyway, YOU'RE BACK! I missed you so much!

It took a second for all of it to register, but then I remembered the girl in front of me. "Nat? It is you! I missed you too!" I screamed, and we did a little happy dance.

Jade gave me an annoyed look, her unswollen eye saying, 'hello! Girl with a black eye here!'

"Oh, yeah…" I turned to the nurse. "Um, Jade kind of got a… black eye."

"How?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Stupid bastard asshole jock," Jade muttered.

Nurse Connor raised her eyebrows. "He's turned to beating up girls now? Oh, J.R.," she said. "I'll get him to the office for this… again… and here," she said, and pulled a bag of ice out of the freezer under her desk. "And Ms. Natalie, it appears your 'headache'" she made air quotes, "is gone now. So how about I just call your mom back and tell her she doesn't have to come anymore."

Nat grimaced, her voice was weak. "Um… I guess I do feel better."

"Yeah," Nurse Connor said, and picked up her phone.

"Bye!" Nat screeched, and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the nurse's office. Jade followed us. "So, what classes do you have when?" she asked excitedly as soon as we got into the empty hallway. Great, first day back and already being tardy. Oh well.

I pulled my schedule out of my backpack, but paused when the speakers crackled to life. "Jerold Regan to the front office please," the secretary announced. I saw Jade's lips twitch into a smile for a split second before she was scowling again.

"Well, we've both got Mr. Pumoso first," I said, and proceded to dig through my backpack for my schedule. "Then I've got Mr. Darren for reading second, theatre with… unknown? after that, fourth I've got Ms. Boylen for chorus, lunch, then geometry with Ms. Cockrell, after that Ms. Leonard for Spanish 2, and last I've got Biology with Ms. Edwards."

"We have almost the exact same schedule! Except for last period I have woodshop with Ms. Reid."

"Awesome!"

"We need to get to class," Jade said impatiently.

The speakers came on again. "Jade West to the front office please."

"Correction," Nat said, "we need to get to class."

Jade rolled her eyes and turned, starting to walk in the opposite direction as us. "Jade?" I called after her, "office is this way!"

Jade marched back. "I don't know this school," she muttered as she stalked past us.

Nat laughed and I smiled as we linked arms and walked to history.

Jade POV

I walked to the office, hoping I wouldn't get a referral on the first day of school. It was all J.R.'s fault anyway.

"Dumb… arrogant… idiot… blockhead… ass…" I said under my breath until I finally made it to the office.

J.R. was sitting in a chair, talking to the principal, and there was a pink scratch going down his face from his eye to his chin. I took pride in knowing that I caused it.

He pointed at me. "It wasn't just me. She did THIS!" his finger moved to the scratch on his face, "to me."

"Principal-" I looked the name plate on her desk… Amy Whitford, "Whitford, look at what he did to my eye!"

"Ms. West, we have no tolerance for fights on school property. Since you are new here, and this is your first offence, you will only have to serve lunch detention for a week. Until Friday, you will go to the auditorium and eat lunch in there. Are you taking physical education this year?"

"Yes," I said, confused.

"Convenient. I will need you to go change into your gym uniform."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked. **(Outfit link on profile)**

"A shirt that says 'heroin killed the radio star' is inappropriate for school. Now go change. I need to write Jerald's referral."

"Um, excuse me, Amy," her face hardened, "I don't respond well to being told what to do. So I think I'll just leave this outfit on and go to first period."

"No, I think you _will _go get changed Ms. West. Unless you want after school detention."

I took a step forward.

She glared at me. "And in school suspension."

"You want to go there?" I said angrily.

The door opened and Tori rushed in, grabbing my arm. "She doesn't mean anything she said I'll take her to go change okay bye!" she yelled in one breath and dragged me out of the room.

"Why were you there?" I asked.

"I knew that would happen. I left Natalie at Mr. Pumoso's front door. Don't get in trouble on your first day of school. Oh, and there's his classroom." She pointed to a room across the hall. I started to walk towards it but Tori stopped me. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Uh, to class, where else?"

"Well you have to go change into your gym shirt first."

I glared at her. "Funny joke," I said, my voice hard.

"Jade, don't get in trouble, just go get changed."

"Yeah, I don't think so." I reached for the doorknob, but Tori grabbed my arm, her phone in the hand. "What are you-"

"Just shhh," she said, pounding on the touchscreen with her thumb.

About a minute later her phone buzzed, and she handed it to me.

_Jade, just go get changed  
>-the Beckster<em>

I growled and clicked reply.

_But babe, this is just stupid  
>-its TORI-ORI-ORI-ORI-ORI<em>

I turned to Tori while waiting for him to text back. "Your signature is stupid."

"Thanks."

The phone vibrated again.

_Jade  
>-the Beckster <em>

_FINE!  
>-its TORI-ORI-ORI-ORI-ORI<em>

I shoved Tori's phone at her and stomped my way to the gym.

"Gym's the other way!" Tori yelled.

I turned around and kept walking, not showing my embarrassment.

Cat POV

André sat down next to me and pulled out his schedule. "Do you have an unknown person for theatre?" I asked.

"Yeah, who do you think-" André started, but was cut off by the bell.

"Hello class. As you have probably noticed, we have new students. Quite a few actually. To them, welcome to Pre-Calculus, I look forward to having all of you in my class. I'm Mr. Watson. Now, everyone, we are going to play a game. All of the Hollywood Arts students' names are in this hat. I will draw their names one at a time, and they will say one thing they like, one thing they don't, their favorite class, and a family member. First up, Sinjin Van Cleef."

He walked up to the front. "Hi," he said.

"Hi!" I yelled back. Everyone turned to look at me and I waved. "Shhh, Sinjin's talking," I whispered.

"Thanks, Cat," he said.

"You're welcome!"

"Yeah… So, one thing I like. Collecting teeth of the relatives of past presidents. One thing I dislike, having my head dunked in the toilet-" I realized that his hair was wet and saw some muscley guys in matching jackets high five in the back, "my favorite class is stage production and one of my family members is my sister Courtney. She likes crickets, wears glasses, and is blonde… I'm done," he said, and ran back to his seat.

"Okay," Mr. Watson said, and swirled the hat. "Caterina Valentine."

I gasped and giggled. "That's me!" I pointed to myself.

He sat there, and I wondered what he was waiting for. "Caterina?"

"People call me Cat."

"Cat, it's your turn."

"Oh… yay!" I quickly walked to the front of the class and heard someone whistle. "Hi, I'm Cat."

"Hi Cat," the people in the back who had high-fived said.

"Hi!" I flipped my hair back. "Um, okay, so, I like to sing, like this, laaa!" I hit a perfect G sharp over middle C and teeheed. "One thing I don't like… cheaters. Like once, when I was at karaoke doakie, a singing club, and then these two girls, Hailey and Terra-"

A guy ooohhhed. "She called you guys out!" he yelled, and pointed to two girls.

"Why would you say that to those two girls?" I asked.

The brunette stood up. "Oh yeah, I remember you. You were that talentless girl on stage. Where's the other one?"

I suddenly recognized her. "OMG! Hailey! Hi! How'd it feel to get beat by Tori?"

One of the guys in the back yelled, "burn!"

Hailey's face turned red and she sat down.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, my favorite class is acting, and one family member is my brother. He likes to make meat and he can get you anything you need. Like once-"

"Thank you Cat," Mr. Watson said, and handed me a slip.

"What's this for?"

"I'm going to need you to go change into your gym uniform."

"Huh?" I asked, and my voice cracked.

"Your outfit is inappropriate for school, and you need to go change." **(outfit on profile)**

"BOO!" the guys in the back shouted.

"I don't know where the gym is yet."

One of the guys in the back group stepped forward and took my hand. "I will happily show her to the gym," he said to Mr. Watson, then turned to me, "hello. I'm Landon, I'll help you find the gym."

I was a little confused but managed a slow, "okay."

"No Landon, go back to your seat. Cat, take a right when you get through the door and follow the hallway to the end. You'll see some stairs. Go down them and take the door in front of you that has 'girls' written across it. You should have gotten your gym locker number and combination in your packet. Your uniform will be in your locker."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked.

Landon and his friends shouted, "yeah! What's wrong?"

"Tank tops are not allowed, shorts have to reach three inches above your knees, and heels above two inches are against the rules too. Now if you would just follow my instructions and go change."

"Fine," I said, and walked out the door.

André POV

I watched the jocks pat Landon on the back as he sat back down in his seat. "Nice try man," one of them told him.

Landon turned to them. "So I bet I can do her by the end of this month," he said, and I felt my hand tighten around my pencil. _How can they say that about Cat? She's so innocent! _

I stood up to go tell them off when the teacher called, "André Harris, your turn."

I walked to the front. "I like playing the piano, I don't like jerks, my favorite class is songwriting, one family member is my grandma Charlotte… she's kind of… insane…" I slouched back to my seat, and the door burst open to reveal Cat in exercise garb with… my sister? behind her.

"Hi André!" she said, waving at me. "I found Desiree in the hallway and I thought: Hey! Wouldn't Desiree like to see her brother right about now? So I brought her. Wanna hear a funny joke? It goes: What's the difference between roast beef and pea soup? Anyone can roast beef, but no one can pee soup!" Cat burst out laughing. "Get it, because peaing is not an action, it is a vegetable. Wait… PEEING IS AN ACTION! I get it now! That's even funnier!"

Desiree quickly walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "Was she dropped on her head?"

I shrugged. "No idea," I whispered back.

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! :( **

**RNR?**


	5. I Hate Fights

**I hate fights. **

Jade POV

I quickly changed into the gym shirt and walked back to History. The class was passing around a ball and shouting names. WTF?

I pulled Tori out of the circle. "What is going on here?"

"You catch the ball, then say someone's name before you pass it to them, and so on." Tori turned toward the circle. "This is Jade!" she exclaimed.

A goth girl quickly tossed the ball at me and said, "Jade."

I looked around for someone to throw the ball at, and then realized I only knew Tori and Natalie. "Umm…" I trailed off. "Natalie!" I yelled quickly, and threw the ball away like it was on fire.

It hit her in the face and she screamed, "ow!"

I gave her a look. "It's a foam ball."

She shrugged. "I know, I just always say ow whenever something hits me, just my automatic reaction."

"It's a stupid reaction," the goth girl said.

I held up my hand and she high-fived it. "I know, right?" I said.

"I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I'm Ryanna, but call me Ryan. And nice eye by the way."

"You know it."

"OK class," Mr. Pumoso said, "sit back down in your seats, I believe that's enough of the name game." I also heard him grumble something about how high school students and how he shouldn't have to be playing the name game in the first place.

Everyone sat down and I stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to go. Almost everyone in the glass was staring at the bag of ice on my face, and I would have blushed in embarrassment if my face wasn't freezing solid.

"Why aren't you sitting?" Mr. Pumoso asked harshly.

"Why aren't you dead?"

"Sit down," he said, his face turning red with anger.

"I don't know where I sit!" He shoved a clip board at me and I saw there was a seating chart on it. I was next to Ryan. "Score!" I yelled, and walked over there, immediately starting to talk to her. "So, do you have an extra shirt in your locker?"

"Sure," she said, looking at the white gym shirt I was wearing. "That doesn't seem to fit you right in aura and everything."

I pulled out my Heroin Killed the Radio Star shirt. "I _was _wearing this."

"Yeah, I have a shirt like that with a less 'offensive' saying on it. That dress code stuff is a bunch of B.S."

"Ms. West," Mr. Pumoso snapped, "move over there." He pointed to a desk behind to Tori.

"Whatever you say Mr. Frothy." I smirked and sat down, immediately whispering in Tori's ear, just to piss him off.

"Ms. West!" he yelled.

"Yes Mr. Baldy!" I said, referencing his shiny head.

"Go and sit in the hallway!"

I shrugged. "Cool." I walked out and started texting Beck.

André POV

"OMG I love them!" Cat said to Vanessa, or Nessy as she called her.

"The Wagafuffles are a great group, you know their song vegetable salad?"

"Who doesn't?" Cat asked excitedly.

I cut in, "um, I don't."

"Ask Desiree." Cat waved her hand in my face.

"Ooh!" Vanessa yelled.

"What Nessy?" Cat asked.

"My favorite song by them is crushed potatoes."

"Crushed potatoes crushed potatoes," Cat sang.

Vanessa joined in, "crushed potatoes crushed potatoes."

"Crushed potatoes crushed potatoes."

"Potatoes," Vanessa echoed.

"Potatoes," Cat added.

Then they both sang, "potatoes, potatoes, potatoes."

I sighed in relief when the bell finally rang. "Come on Little Red, time for theatre."

"Yay!" Cat jumped up, and pulled me out the door. I hadn't even realized she had that much strength. "Why do we have an unknown teacher, what's up with that? I mean, seriously. I can't wait to see who it is. Do you think he'll be fun? Oops, what if it's a lady… What do you think?"

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by a giggle from Cat. Landon was poking her in the sides, and I resisted the urge to sock him in the mouth. "Boo!" he said.

Cat smiled. "Hi Landon. Thanks for being nice to me in Mr. Watson's class."

He flashed his overly white teeth and put his arm over Cat's shoulders. "No prob. Just hang out with me and I'll make your time here as nice as possible." He winked. "So I hear you have theatre next. So do I. We have a new teacher just for that class. He used to teach at your school. Psycokicks or something like that. Your school paid for him to teach theatre one period per school where there were at least ten Hollywood Arts students, and they would all be grouped into one period so they could have a little reminder of HA. Make you more at home or something."

Cat jumped and clapped. "Sikowitz!"

Landon snapped his fingers. "That's the name."

"YES!" Cat yelled; her voice suddenly very deep.

We walked into the auditorium and sat down in some theatre seats. Cat and Landon talked while I scowled, trying to think of a nice way to tell Cat that Landon just wanted to sleep with her, but unfortunately no epiphanies of wisdom suddenly hit me.

The bell rang and Sikowitz ran in, dressed the same as any other day, except he was wearing shoes.

"I'm Sikowitz for those of you who don't know me. Now I would like some volunteers, I know my Hollywood Arts students know this exercise, but I want some Yeager volunteers. I need some eager people from Yeager!" A lot of people raised their hands to volunteer, and Sikowitz picked Cat, Landon, a kid named Mike who looked kind of familiar but I couldn't place from where, Desiree, and a kid named Nate. "Okay, we are going to do alphabet improv, someone give me a letter!"

I raised my hand and Sikowitz pointed at me. "I!" I yelled.

"I love the moonlight, isn't it so beautiful?" Cat asked, stepping forward.

"Just throwing it out there, but the moonlight's beauty pales in comparison to yours," Landon said. I bet he was trying to be suave, but he sounded like a desperate idiot.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" Desiree chanted.

"Maybe," Cat said, and blushed, looking at the ground.

"Nuh-uh," the kid, Mike said.

Nate stepped up. "Oh no, you really shouldn't."

"Praying for mercy is what you'll be doing if you get in my way," Landon threatened.

"Interesting," Sikowitz said, sipping a coconut.

"Quit it," Cat said, and gently pushed Landon away from Nate and Mike. I saw loathing pass through his eyes before he swallowed and brought back his easy-going physique.

"Really, why are we still talking about relationships? We should be talking about the stars!" Desiree stated.

"Yeah!" Cat exclaimed.

"Errr!" Sikowitz yelled. "Cat, your word had to start with an 'S'."

"Salami!"

"It's too late Cat."

"My life's the worst!"

"Here's some candy," Sikowitz said.

"Yay, I love candy!" Cat yelled, and took it out of Sikowitz's hand, then coming to sit back down beside me.

"Back to the scene!" Sikowitz hollered.

"So, life…" Desiree trailed off.

"Totally like a rollercoaster," Mike said in a gay voice.

"Ups, downs, and random loops," Nate tacked on.

"Very stupid," Landon said.

Mike had a flash of anger in his eyes. "What is your problem?"

"X-rays are what you're going to need when I'm done with you."

"Yeah, not really. I put up with that crap at my old schools, and I'm done with it. I will fight you!"

I'm not sure who threw the first punch, but before anyone knew it Mike and Landon were wrestling on the ground, Nate was trying to pull them apart (at least until Landon punched him in the stomach, then Nate joined team Mike) and Desiree had hopped off the stage and scurried back to her seat.

Mike got Landon in a headlock. "You treat girls like crap!" he yelled.

Landon reversed it. "Shut up!" He smirked for a minute, until Nate (with blood pouring out of one ear to be exact) jumped up and punched him square in the nose. Everyone grimaced at the sickening crack we heard.

Cat leaned over me. "What is going on?" She sounded near tears.

"Shh," I whispered, and hugged her tight.

"André, why are they hurting Landon?"

"Trust me, you do _not _want to know."

"Okay then… which came first, Hawaii or Alaska?"

I was surprised at the sudden subject change, but slowly answered, "I'm pretty sure Alaska came first."

"Oh, cool. What's wrong with Sikowitz?"

Sikowitz had started running around like a chicken with its head cut off, and was yelling something unintelligible. Probably about security. No need though, Nate's punch had knocked Landon out. I smirked.

That is, until Cat volunteered herself and me to carry him to the nurses office.

I groaned. "Do I have to?"

"André," she said firmly, but it was ruined when she giggled afterward.

I rolled my eyes and picked up his feet while Cat got his head, looking grossed out by the gore. We took Landon to the nurse's office and Sikowitz followed, Mike in one hand Nate in the other, bringing them to the office.

Cat and I passed through the secretarial area and dumped Landon on the bed. As we walked through again, I stopped where Mike and Nate were waiting to go into the principal's office, and stopped next to them while Cat went back to the auditorium.

"Hey. You don't know me, but thanks. Cat's my friend, and he wanted to take advantage of her. I didn't know how to break it to her."

Mike sighed. "It's cool man, he did the same thing to my sister. Except I didn't get in the way fast enough. After he was done with her he threw her away like garbage. She almost committed suicide. He doesn't care what he does, who he hurts, as long as he gets what he wants. I've been waiting to do that for a long time."

**So I'm busy (first year of high school and all) and barely have any time to write, so only expect updates on the weekends, even though I will try to update over the week too, I can't promise it.**

**R&R?**


	6. I Hate Pricks

**I hate pricks.**

Beck POV

We left Jade and Tori in the library when the bell rang and walked to Reading. I sat next to Robbie and some goth kid.

The bell rang and Mr. Daren walked in, taking attendance. Apparently the guy sitting next to me was Zakk Blythe. He seemed pretty chill.

Mr. Darren walked up to the Smart Board and wrote 'Introductions' on it. "As you have all noticed, we have some new students. I would like them all to step to the front please." It was just me, Robbie, and some girl. "Now, say your name, birthday, and your choice future job. Also I am making this your first test grade, so you must use proper grammar. Abigail Fairway, you go first."

"Welp, you just said my name-"

"Welp is not a word," he noted, "and I am subtracting ten points for not stating your name."

"You said my name!"

"Part of the assignment was to say your name. You failed to do that. Therefore, ten points are being taken off of your grade."

"My birthday is the tenth of May, and I would like to be a drummer when I grow up."

"You never said what year you were born. I said birthday not birth date. For all I know you could be born on the tenth of May in 1665. Of course that is irrational but nonetheless, I have failed you. Congratulations, your first grade is a 45 percent."

Robbie gave me a worried look and Abigail fired back, "you are insane!"

Mr. Daren gave her the Look of Death™. "And you are a disgrace. Your grade has been changed to a 20 percent. Now go back to your seat before I give you a zero."

She stomped heavily back to her seat and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Next up is Beck Oliver." I stepped forward and heard some whispers. "Beck," he said, frowning, "is that short for anything?"

"Unless my parents never told me my full name, then yes. It is Beck."

He looked at me disgustedly. "Are you mouthing off to me."

"No sir," I said, not wanting a confrontation. "My name is Beck Oliver."

"Stop right there!" Mr. Daren yelled at me.

"Yes?" I tried to control my growing annoyance.

"Beck is not a name. It is an assault on my eardrums. It burns my tongue to say. You will be transferred out of this class. Just thinking of your name will give me nightmares. Go sit in the corner."

"Excuse me?" I asked, amazed at his wackadoodleness.

"You heard me, go sit in the corner. Curl in a ball, and think about how your name is a pimple on the face of grammar. Tell your parents to expect a lawsuit."

"A lawsuit? For what!"

"It is for being a part of the degrading of the English language."

Zakk slammed his hand on the desk and stood up. "You are such a stick in the mud! God, just go to the wackjob house!"

Mr. Daren looked like he was considering something. "I never liked the name Zakk either. It is spelled wrong, and not short for Zachary. Both of you go down to the office and think about what you've done. Robert, it's your turn to introduce yourself. Hopefully you wont be as much of a failure as your peers."

The last glimpse I got of Robbie before I left for the office looked like he was about to pee himself.

Zakk laughed as soon as we closed the door to Mr. Daren's room. "You'd never guess it, but he's not married."

"Really?" I asked, feigning confusion and surprise.

"Yeah, turns out the ladies aren't attracted to old farts like him."

Mr. Daren opened the door. "I heard that. You are very loud Zakk."

Zakk waved his hand at him nonchalantly. "Go shave your balls."

"Go to the office." Mr. Daren slammed the door.

"So. Where exactly is the office?" I asked.

"Oh, I know exactly where it is. I'm there practically every day." He grinned.

"I have to confess, I'm a little afraid you might go all psyco killer on me at any moment."

"You know, Beck, you seem like a pretty cool dude."

I smiled. "I get that a lot. You don't seem that bad either."

"Well okay then. And here we are, the office. Ah, the memories I have from here. I spent more time here in freshman year than all of my classes combined. Good times."

He pushed open the door and the secretary rolled her eyes when she saw us. "Zakk, you've dragged someone down with you this time?"

"I love you too Mrs. B." he said, winking at her. She just rolled her eyes and gave him a little smile. "She's my aunt," he whispered in my ear.

"Mr. Rhodes doesn't have anyone in his office yet, so you can just go in," Mrs. B. said.

"Thanks Auntie," Zakk said, and led me to a room at the back of a narrow hallway. It creaked lightly as I opened it.

The principal was polishing a football trophy and looked up at me, raising an eyebrow, but his face hardened when he looked past me at Zakk. I felt myself smile. "What is the problem?" he asked. "This time…" I heard him say under his breath.

"Well, Mr. Daren said he couldn't stand our names and we needed a class change."

"Ugh, he sends more kids to the office in a day than any other teacher in a month! And all for stupid reasons!"

"He would have just sent you to the office," I said.

"What?"

"That wasn't a complete sentence."

"I'll make sure you're both transferred out of the class."

I thought of Robbie and found myself saying, "could you maybe transfer my friend out of the class too?"

Mr. Rhodes frowned. "I would need a formal complaint from his parents, but yes, I could get your friend out of that class too."

The bell rang. "Can we leave?" I asked.

"Yes, especially Zakk. You disgust me Zakk!" he yelled as Zakk closed the door.

"So what do you got next man?" I asked.

"Pre-Calculus with Mr. Cooper. What about you?"

"History with Dr. Logan. Any tips?"

"He's a real joker until you go too far. Don't go too far."

"Hey, you should meet up with me and my friends for lunch. We're regrouping in the library."

"I just might take you up on that. Well, I'm this way." Zakk turned in the opposite direction and I started pushing past people to go to History.

Robbie POV

Mr. Daren kicked Beck out and called my name to go. "Robert Shapiro."

"I go by Robbie," I said timidly.

"Not in this class." He opened the door and said, "I heard that, you are very loud Zakk."

"Go shave your balls!" I heard Zakk yell back.

"Go to the office!" He slammed the door, red in the face. "ROBERT! Please do your introduction!"

"I am Robert Shapiro. My birthday is the seventh of July 1994. My dream for when I grow up is to be a famous ventriloquist. In fact I have my star with me right now." I went to get Rex out of my backpack and brought him to the front of the class.

"Come on man, I was sleeping in there!" Rex complained.

A girl raised her hand meekly. "Why do you have a puppet?"

"Don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term!"

"Hey, hey Rob." Rex said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't yell at her, she's kind of hot."

The girl gasped as I looked at her. "You're right Rex."

She walked up to me and I smiled. She was probably going to thank me for the compliment.

"Perve!" she yelled, and slapped me.

**Sooo sorry for the late update. I just have a lot on my plate. So I'm going to make a rubric-**

**0-2 reviews: 3 weeks  
>3-5 reviews: 2 weeks<br>6-10 reviews: 1 week  
>11-15 reviews: 4 days<br>16+ reviews: 2 days  
><strong> 


	7. I Hate Slores and Skitches

**I hate slores and skitches (slutty whores and skanky bitches).**

Jade POV

Tori, Natalie, and I walked into the auditorium for class and Beck waved us over to the far end. I scowled when I saw that Aria was on one side of Beck, and almost growled when my brain registered that Natalie had sat in the seat on his other side. Tori gave me a look that said 'play nice'.

I rolled my eyes at Tori and shoved her out of my way.

"And so I really need to get new product for my hair because it's drying out and becoming all stingy. Feel it!" Natalie complained to Beck.

He awkwardly touched her hair and quickly said, "oh no; it think it's fine."

I tapped Natalie's shoulder. "Um, that's my boyfriend right there. Since you didn't know that, I will give you five seconds to get out of my seat."

"Or else?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I will pop your head like a zit."

She got up and in my face. "Excuse me?"

"Did you fart?" I asked sarcastically.

Someone grabbed my sides.

"What?" I yelled, turning around.

"Calm down. What happened to your eye?" Beck asked.

"Idiot bastard. He's probably in alternative education or suspended or something. He's stupid, a jerk, an ass, whatever."

"Whatever?"

"Hey dee ho dee doobers!" Robbie yelled from behind me.

"Shut! Up!"

"Ooh, I guess Jade didn't take her special pills this morning," Rex said.

I grabbed Robbie's head. "Make your puppet shut up before I sneak into your room at night with my special scissors and cut him apart," I said, and sat down in a huff.

Beck sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I buried my face in his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed my neck.

"Awww," I heard Tori drag out behind me, and I resisted the urge to give her the evil eye.

"Oh! Tori!" an annoying voice screeched from across the auditorium. Trina. Oh God, I had forgotten she was going to be in that class.

Apparently Lily Reneé had gotten here already, because I could hear her and Aria babbling about who our teacher would be and what the class would be like. Trina sat on the arm rest between Tori and me. "So, Tori, I met the cutest guy and need you to be my wingwoman."

I pushed her off the rest. "Find a seat."

She ran away in her awkward Trina way and sat next to Natalie, practically putting her elbows in Natalie's lap to speak to Tori across her.

The bell rang, and we were all getting pretty anxious about who the teacher would be. We all heard two claps and the lights dimmed. A single spotlight came on as the curtains opened, and a form was outlined. "Hello Kalifte High drama class! Are you ready to rock!"

Pure silence in the audience caused him to say, "well too bad, because there's no band up here."

The lights came back on and the spotlight dimmed, and I realized it was Sikowitz up there on stage.

"Sikowitz!" Tori yelled, standing up.

"Toro!" he yelled back. "Okay, we are going to do some improv. acting exercises! Would oneof my Hollywood Arts students like to start us off? Raise your hands people!"

Almost everyone from HA raised their hands. We weren't expecting acting class to be as fun as it used to, and were all really excited.

He pointed his hand in our direction. "Trina!" he yelled.

She scurried up on stage. "I pick Tori, Beck, Aria, Lily, and Robbie to be in my group."

"Well come on up young kiddles!" Sikowitz started to drink some milk out of a coconut.

Trina grinned at me evilly. She left me sitting here with Natalie. Trina was so going to get it later. She started the scene, pretending to shield her eyes. "Please, no more pictures! Just because I'm the biggest super-"

I tuned the scene out, taking my pear phone out of my backpack and plugging in the headphones. Normally this class was fun, but with Trina leading the scene and having to sit next to the girl who hit on my boyfriend, I just wanted to go into Skillet Wonderland.

"_I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside-"<em>

Natalie poked my arm and I pulled out my earphones. "Yeah?" I asked, exasperated.

"So that's your boyfriend?" She pointed to Beck, who was negotiating something about Trina with Lily Reneé.

"Yes. He is. So I would suggest you back off."

"Don't worry. He's yours. I get it, and I will leave him alone. Even though he is hot… But you can't expect every girl in this school to be as accepting as me. They will work as hard as possible to tear him from you."

"Cut!" Sikowitz called. "I'm bored. How about you add some space aliens?"

Trina pouted. "But this is supposed to be the most accurate possibility of what my future could be. Why would I add space aliens?"

"To make me not want to go to sleep when I watch your performances. Go sit."

Everyone on stage's eyes questioned him. "Yes, all of you."

They came back and sat down, and Beck put his arm around me. I began to notice all of the glares I was getting from the scattered girls around the auditorium.

André POV

I met up with Cat in room 429 for lunch. She brought 'Nessy' and some other girl named AnnaBelle VonFecici, but they just called her Anna. She seemed ten times more annoying than Vanessa and I was just about ready to stab myself with my fork so I could have a reason to leave the room and get out of their ridiculous conversation.

"So if I was going to get a tattoo it would be of a butterfly on my ankle. Wouldn't that be so cute?" Vanessa asked.

AnnaBelle smiled. "That's so cool! I would get the Japanese symbol for courage on my lower back."

Vanessa looked at her as if she was processing something. Something tells me her brain uses dialup. "Why the Japanese symbol?"

"Because Japanese symbols are awesome looking!" AnnaBelle grinned. "What about you Cat?"

She had been chewing on her hair and spit it out. "Nothing. I'm not allowed too."

"If you could though?"

"I don't want to get one."

Vanessa rolled her eyes playfully. "You are such a goody two shoes."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat yelled, and everyone in the classroom turned to look at us.

I thrust my fork down at my leg, but stopped it right before it made impact. "Oh no," I said weakly. "Looks like I hurt myself with my fork. I guess I have to go to the nurse's office…" I added a sad smile for effect before turning to head out the door.

"Wait, André!" Cat called. "We'll come too."

I patted her head. "It's fine Little Red. I'll go by myself." I limped out of the room for my big finish.

When I opened the door I ran into Mike and Nate. They both had bruises sprouting all over their arms and Nate was sporting a black eye. "Nice battle scars," I joked.

Mike shrugged, but then winced, grabbing his shoulder. "Not far from the truth."

I got curious. "Do you know what happened to Landon?"

Nate smiled. "Suspended for three days. May not sound like much, but hey. Three days with or without Landon, what's your choice?" He chuckled.

"You guys need to come eat lunch with me," I begged. "It's like eight-year-old-girl-topia in there. Planning tattoos, singing the waggafuffles. I got exhausted just listening to them. Please help me."

They looked at each other and nodded their heads at me in sync. It was almost creepy. "Sure André, it'd be nice to eat with someone new for a change. Do you mind if we bring the rest of our group?" Nate asked.

My eyes widened in excitement. "More guys? Yes! Thank the Lord!"

Jade POV

Beck didn't show up in the library at the beginning of lunch, so I went to his fourth period class to check it out (I read his schedule while he was in the bathroom one day…).

He was talking earnestly to a blonde girl who really needed to get a top that fit.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hey Jade. I'll be in the library in a second."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Mary. She needed some help understanding today's lesson and I got it perfectly, so I was just explaining it."

"Yeah, so just get lost," Mary said.

"I'll do that as soon as you tuck your boobs back _in_ your shirt."

**I suck. I'm so sorry this is a day late. I just had some minor writers block (hence the shortness of the chapter) but got somewhat over it. I swear I'll actually update at the time I said I would this time: **

**0-2 reviews: 3 weeks  
>3-5 reviews: 2 weeks<br>6-10 reviews: 1 week  
>11-15 reviews: 4 days<br>16+ reviews: 2 days**


	8. I Hate Surprises

**I hate surprises.**

Beck POV

The look on Jade's face told me World War 3 was about to start, and I got ready for the first gunshot. She stepped forward, and got in Mary's face. "Te voy a matar en el sueño" she said. **(I will kill you in your sleep.)**

Even though Mary couldn't understand Geometry, she spoke Spanish better than fluently, because she countered back, "ese chico va a ser el mío." **(That boy will be mine.)**

I smiled awkwardly, having taken German my first two years of high school to get the credits, and then quit. "Um, totally not following the conversation here." I waved at them, trying to get their attention.

"Voy a la garra los ojos!" Jade yelled, and lunged at Mary. **(I am going to claw your eyes out!)**

I quickly jumped forward and grabbed Jade's arms, holding them behind her back so she wouldn't pull Mary apart bit by bit. She spit some stray hair out of her mouth. "Don't talk to that slut!" she growled.

That's when Mary tried to slap Jade. I let go of her arms and got in between them. "Don't try to hurt my girlfriend."

She stroked my arm. "Come on baby, ditch this loser. You know you want me."

"I'm confused… I thought I was helping you understand the side-side-side postulate?" I asked, wondering what she was talking about.

Jade smirked. "Parece que no va a ser tuyo," she said, complete with sticking out her tongue. **(Looks like he won't be yours.)**

"PUTA!" Mary yelled. **(SLUT!)**

Jade raised her eyebrows. "¿Has mirado en el espejo últimamente?" **(Have you looked in the mirror lately?)**

Mary lunged again, and I pushed her back. She stumbled a few steps. "I'm not through yet," she snarled, and stalked out of the room.

I wrapped my arm around Jade's shoulders. "Let's go to the library now, meet up with Tori and Robbie."

"We probably should, I have to go to the auditorium the last half hour of lunch for getting in a fight with that bastard who did THIS," she pointed to her eye, "to me."

I smiled. "So, what were you and Mary even saying?"

Jade shrugged. "Just girl talk."

We took a left turn into the library and saw Tori and Robbie sitting across from each other at one of the tables. Tori was making random awkward faces that changed every few seconds and was sitting up stick straight. Robbie was whispering to Rex.

Jade just shook her head as we walked over to them. "So what's up?" I asked abruptly, sitting next to Robbie. Jade sat next to Tori after seeing that was the only seat left.

"Well first we should go to a classroom for lunch, people tend to listen in on your conversations in here," Tori said, standing up. Robbie followed her suit, and then Jade. "Beck, aren't you coming?"

"In a few minutes, I told a new friend I'd meet him here. What room are we eating in?"

Tori shrugged. "I'd suggest room 439, the teacher's really nice and there's a microwave. I brought popcorn."

"Cool, be there in a few."

They walked off and I got on a computer, watching out for Zakk.

He showed up about two minutes later, and grinned when he saw me. I fist pounded him. "So, how many times since Mr. Daren's class were you sent to the principal's office?" I asked as we walked toward the 400 rooms section of the school.

Jade POV

After we got into room 439, we all sat at a science desk/table/thing. I grabbed stools for Beck and his friend.

Of course I was passing the door just as Trina was walking down the hallway. "Oh! Hi Tori's friend!" She rushed in and zeroed in on Tori, running towards her and starting to rant about the guy she liked again. She grabbed Beck's stool and I felt my eye start to twitch.

"Okay Moron, I have been taking a lot of crap today and I feel like exploding, so I would really appreciate it if you would get your fat ass off of my boyfriend's stool and maybe get some exercise and carry your own over here."

She looked at me as if she were comprehending what I just said.

"Or you could just leave. Because no one likes you," I said bluntly.

Robbie looked stunned and Tori's eyes were wide. Trina just shrugged, gave me back the stool, and carried her own over.

I sat down, satisfied, and felt someone peck my neck. "Hey babe, anything interesting happen?" Beck asked, taking the stool next to mine. His friend took the remaining one.

Trina squinted at the dude, looking like she was trying to remember him from somewhere.

Beck looked at the guy and said, "this is Tori, Trina, Robbie, and my girlfriend Jade." He pointed to each of us as he said our names.

"Oh my God, Trina?"

She still looked confused.

"You guys, this is Zakk Blythe."

"Oh my God," Trina choked out, and ran out of the room.

I grinned. "Zakk, I don't even know you, but I officially love you."

André POV

That AnnaBelle girl was so annoying that I wanted to cut off my ears when I was around her. And since the universe hates me so much, it decided I should suffer and she would be in all of my classes after lunch.

So there I was in 7th period French, and she and Cat were just talking away about how French was the language of love and how they hoped they would marry princes.

I rolled my eyes, wondering how AnnaBelle was even peppier than Cat and 'Nessy' put together, who I also happened to strongly dislike.

The bell finally rang, and Cat asked us to come over and hang out at her house.

"Um… I'm staying after for help in… English," I said, hopefully convincingly. I could not take one more minute of Cat and AnnaBelle mania before a good night's sleep.

"I can't come either, my mom's picking me up. I don't have my license yet."

"You can just ride in my car," Cat said.

"My mom took away my phone and she doesn't know where you live. She wouldn't approve without meeting your parents, she's just like that. Sorry."

Cat smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said, walking out of the room.

I sat there for a few seconds before jumping up. "So it was really nice meeting you, I have to go now, see you tomorrow I guess."

AnnaBelle waved goodbye as I ran out the door. I walked around the school for a few minutes, not really wanting to go home yet, and stopped as I heard the soft sound of the piano coming out of the music room. Whoever was playing could have been a professional they were so good. I cracked open the door and listened to the sweet melody as the sound bounced around the room. I noticed whoever it was, they were playing in the dark.

The piano player started singing and I determined that it was a girl. Her voice was beautiful, not like Tori's pop voice or Cat and Jade's R&B, it wasn't specific to a certain genre, it was just gorgeous. It could sing anything. And the voice was singing the saddest song I'd ever heard.

That's one of the best things about music, it allows you to express yourself in ways you never could with words.

The song finished and I walked in, clapping. I still couldn't see who it was though, because of the darkness.

"What? Who's there?" The girl sounded like a deer caught in the headlights.

I flicked on the light switch. AnnaBelle?

"André?" she asked, blinking in the bright light. There were mascara streaks on her cheeks, which were puffy. She had been crying.

"Yeah… It's me… What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… I do this every day. I guess it's just a ritual for me. I just sit here, play piano, and feel sorry for myself."

"What about your mom? I thought she was picking you up?"

AnnaBelle laughed bitterly. "My mom? The earliest she's ever come to pick me up was four. One time a janitor found me asleep on this piano bench. She's always busy, and so is my dad. He's a big lawyer and my mom's a real estate agent."

"Oh. My uncle's a real estate agent too. I met Keenan."

She looked at me, confused for a second, but shrugged it off. "Please don't tell anyone about this. Everybody thinks I'm this happy go lucky girl who faces everything with a positive attitude, and the only reason I can do that is because I have this to look forward to at the end of the day. Having my little pity party. A smile can mean a thousand words, but it can also hide a thousand problems."

She started to sob and I hugged her, letting a girl I barely knew soak my new shirt with salty tears that would probably stain the material, and surprisingly, I didn't even care.

**Hey hey hey, this was on time, right? And its longer than the last chapter, so that's a plus :). You know the deal:**

**0-2 reviews: 3 weeks  
>3-5 reviews: 2 weeks<br>6-10 reviews: 1 week  
>11-15 reviews: 4 days<br>16+ reviews: 2 days**


	9. I Hate Show Offs

**I hate show offs.**

Jade POV

Okay, so it had been a week since the first day and life still pretty much sucked. The only things keeping me sane were Beck, theatre class, Ryan, and the fact that Tori, Beck, Robbie, Cat, André, and I had planned to go get coffee after play auditions today. We were putting on West Side Story, and Tori and I were both auditioning for the role of Maria. Along with Natalie (who I still couldn't stand) and some girl named Jo Maya, whatever. Tori says a little competition between friends is healthy and will help us grow together.

I just think it will turn into a bloodbath.

Which, to be honest, I will probably cause.

I finished curling my hair and called Cat. She picked up after three rings.

"HI JADE!" she yelled.

I laughed. "Watch your volume, you're going to burst my eardrum!"

"Sorry," she whispered, but then went back to her normal voice. "So what's up?"

"I guess nothing really, I just miss you. What's going on with you and André?"

"Our school is doing Phantom of the Opera! Auditions are in three days! P.s. good luck with your audition for Maria!"

Rolling my eyes, I said, "yeah right, I'll never beat Tori. I never do. It seems like even when I act better, or sing better, or dance better, Tori always beats me out for some reason."

"What song were you going to sing before?" Cat asked.

"_I Feel Pretty_, Maria sings it in the play."

"I think I have a better song for you then. You'll have to listen to it all day though, and rehearse it at least some time… wait what was I talking about?"

"A song, Cat," I said, sighing. Typical Cat.

"Oh yeah! I'll even sing backup for you! Okay, here it is."

I grinned. "Perfect, I'll download it right now. If you're going to sing backup you need to be at Kalifte at 2:50, can you make it?"

Cat giggled. "Yeah, we get out earlier than you because we get here earlier. André and I are just pulling up to Yeager. And we're late. Oh, he's motioning for me to get out of the car. I'll be there! Bye!"

I grinned, and Lily Reneé ran into my room. "Beck's here, and Aria is getting impatient."

"Aria can wait." Lily Reneé started pulling me out of the room, but I glared at her and she let go of my arm. "I just need to grab a few things," I said, accentuating every word.

I got my earbud jacket and bought the song Cat told me about. By the time it was downloaded, I was sitting in the passenger seat of Beck's car. I plugged in my headphones and pressed the loop button, trying to memorize the song in the small amount of time I had.

+++ time skip… yeah, it's after school now… +++

Tori, Natalie, Cat, and I were all in front of our own mirrors in the bathroom. Cat had brought everything for my audition, makeup, a karaoke track of the song, and two black dresses. We were dressed up and I just had to finish off my eyeliner touchup.

Once we were all finished, we walked into the auditorium and sat down, waiting for the Maria auditions to start. Right now they were auditioning for the part of Riff, and Tylor (one of Tori's ex-boyfriends) was rapping one of Eminem's songs. Tori was fidgeting in her seat next to me, and I swallowed the urge to ask why they broke up.

"Next," the judges called after Tylor was done. Since he never showed any interest in the play, I was surprised when Beck walked on the stage. "I will be singing Cool," he said, squinting under the spotlight.

He sang the song perfectly, and had some pretty good choreography too, including flips. I was actually really surprised, Beck didn't sing very often.

"Thank you Beck," one of the judges said, and waved him off the stage. "Will everyone auditioning for Maria please go back stage and give your tracks to a member of the AV club?"

Cat, Natalie, Tori, and I all stood up, along with a redhead in the front of the auditorium.

Cat smiled and squealed as we walked, and I could tell she was excited about getting to sing in front of an audience again. She probably hadn't gotten to since Karaoke Doakie, since Tori always took the spotlight.

Of course there were the Phantom of the Opera auditions in a few days, so she would be singing in front of a crowd pretty soon. I shrugged.

We all gave our CDs to the pimpley tech girl and she ran off with them. About five minutes later, they called out Tori. She smiled and Natalie gave her a thumbs up before she walked on stage. Her bright red dress shone under the spotlight, and she pointed at the control booth above the auditorium, signaling that she was ready.

"_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<em>

_You think you've got the best of me_-"

I smiled, finally recognizing the song as Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. It was on the radio a lot, and was actually good… for a pop song anyway. Tori was okay, but I knew the song I was singing would bring the house down. At least she connected to the song, I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I almost wanted to ask her what happened when she was done, but, that would involve listening. And effort. And emotion. Mushy lovey dovey nice sentimental... Gross. And that was why I didn't ask why she was crying.

After Tori was done, Jo Maya then Natalie went. I swear, that girl is all flash. She had all of the choreography but I could tell it was all a distraction to avert the attention from her hum-drum vocals. Hit Me Baby One More Time had no emotional value behind it, you could tell. She was just singing, and way over confident. She had the nerve to do air kisses to the small auience of other auditioners, none of whom clapped, but I don't think she noticed, and just walked off of the stage smirking.

"Next!" I heard, and took a deep breath,nodding to myself and walking out, trying to look like I wasn't about to puke. The track started and I felt the adrenaline fill my veins.

"_Ooh-hoo-ooh  
>Ooh-hoo," <em>Cat sang behind me.

I no longer felt sick, just psyced.

"_Are you a man who loves  
>And cherishes<br>And cares for me?" _I belted out, feeling confident and powerful.

"_Is that you?  
>Is that you?<br>Is that you?"_

"_Are you a guard in a prison,  
>Maximum security?"<em>

"_Is that you?  
>Is that you?<br>Is that you?"_

"_Do you stay home all the time,  
>Cause you want me to yourself?"<em>

"_Is that you?  
>Is that you?<br>Is that you?"_

"_Or am I locked away  
>In fear that I'd find someone else?"<em>

"_Is that you?  
>Is that you?"<em>

"_Yeah,  
>Well I don't like."<em>

"_Ooh-hoo-ooh,  
>Ooh-hoo."<em>

"_Living under your spotlight." _I glanced over at Tori.

"_Ooh-hoo."_

"_Just because you think I might-"_

Tori POV

I felt myself gulp in fear as Jade sang _Spotlight _by Jennifer Hudson, but wiped the worry off my face. I could tell she was singing it to me, about getting all of the lead parts in the plays at Hollywood Arts. I never even tried out for those parts! It wasn't my fault!

But I had to admit, she was doing way better than any of us. Jade smiled after she finished her number and waved at the judges and everyone in the auditorium. She linked arms with Cat and they walked back, beaming. Well Cat was beaming, Jade just looked satisfied. But that was Jade's version of beaming, so…

Anyway, we watched the rest of the auditions and went to Skybucks afterward. I smiled, remembering how it used to be.

**I know, super short, super sucky, super late chapter. Oh well. **

**0-2 reviews: 3 weeks  
>3-5 reviews: 2 weeks<br>6-10 reviews: 1 week  
>11-15 reviews: 4 days<br>16+ reviews: 2 days**

**For anyone who cares: I had a winter formal at my school and some guy I don't even know asked me for my hand in dance. WTH? Aparently he's in my best friend's math class and now she's his 'wingman'.**

**I FUGGIN HATE LIFE!**


	10. I Hate Diaries

**I hate diaries.**

**But apparently Tori doesn't :) So this chapter is all a diary entry of hers.**

Hey diary. Just in case you want to know, I'm smiling. You want to know why? I was cleaning my room because it was a freaking pig sty and I found you, so right now I'm half done cleaning, but I stopped to write in you. Hopefully you feel loved.

Remember my last entry? Of course you do diary, even if it was over a year ago. It was the day Jade dumped coffee on my hair, my first day of Hollywood Arts. I still remember that day perfectly. Did you know Hollywood Arts burned down? Yeah, a lot happened since I last wrote in you diary. Actually I'm probably just being overdramatic. Hollywood Arts got put out before any extremely serious damage could be done, but I'm back at Kalifte again.

I know you remember Kalifte, diary. Back when I wrote in you regularly it was the main thing I complained about. It's still pretty awful, but at least I have some real friends there to keep me rooted to the ground now. Natalie and I, for some odd reason, are friends again. I read the through you before I started writing in this and I'm beginning to wonder why I was so happy to see her my first day.

You know, seeing as the fact that she was 'that bitch' in you for about a month until I transferred to Hollywood Arts and stopped writing in you. I'm still sorry I left you all alone under my bed diary, you were my one of the only people (or, I guess, things) that stood by me after Natalie started the rumor. I know you remember the rumor, and I bet everyone at the school still remembers it too, they're just waiting for the right moment to bring it up and crush my spirit again.

I wish she never started that rumor, it would have made going back to Kalifte so much easier. Diary, I still can't believe I ever forgave her. Actually, I don't think I really forgave, just forgot. People were so nice at Hollywood Arts (you know, except Jade). I didn't really think about how cruel people could be, but looking back on your pages, I remember how miserable Natalie made me feel. Like I wasn't worth anything.

Looking back at your pages, I saw all of the blood. It stained you pages so badly I couldn't even read some of the words. I don't cut myself anymore diary, did you know that? Probably not since you've been under my bed for so long. I actually have self-worth now. The scars healed a long time ago. My favorite song used to be 'Believe'. I forget the artist, I haven't listened to it for so long. I still remember the lyrics, though, "so give me something to believe, 'cause I am living just to breathe, and I need something more to keep believing for, so give me something to believe." That's how I used to feel diary, but I'm so much better now.

I don't think I'm going to talk to Natalie anymore, diary, starting tomorrow. She caused me so much pain, ruined high school for me. My parents never even noticed! It seems like they're never there for me or Trina. When everyone abandoned me at school, they left for vacation in the Bahamas. I couldn't talk to Trina, she would just turn the conversation toward herself.

You want to know the best thing that ever happened to me diary? André Harris. Trina had to work with him on a project. I think mentioned him to you before, but he didn't mean as much to me back then as he does now.

I think I'm in love with him.

I don't know exactly diary, but it feels like it. I've never been in love before, so I don't really know what it feels like. If I get tingles around him, if I feel like I'll stumble over all of my words, does that mean I love him? But how would you know diary, you're just a bunch of paper.

No offense, I still love you.

I think I'll just skip the last year if you don't mind, diary, because nothing awfully tragic or important happened. OH! BUT I DID GET PUNCHED IN THE FACE!

It was by Cat, the bipolar crazy girl I talked about before. She is like, one of my best friends now, and I love her to death. I just kissed her boyfriend, but we're still friends. I haven't seen Danny around school. I know you remember Danny, diary. That guy got, like, two months worth of pages in you.

I have no idea where he is, but I guess it's a good thing, just kind of mysterious.

Okay, so on to my day today. We did the auditions for Maria and I think I nailed my song. That's right diary, unlike what I used to think, I actually have talent. But I think Jade did better. She had a perfect audition, and her song was better than mine.

Natalie's sucked, I am happy to say.

But I may just be a little bit biased over the whole rumor she started.

Anyway, we went to Skybucks and got a huge table (André got a grande nonfat mocha with extra whip) and just talked about our weeks.

Robbie talked about how Tylor was harassing him, and I think I'm going to do something about that tomorrow.

Beck told us about some slutty girl, Mary, who tried to seduce him after his geometry class, and his friend Zakk, who apparently was super awesome.

Cat told us about her new boy toy, Landon, and I couldn't help but notice that André's face hardened as she talked about him. I think I'm going to text him after I'm done writing in you.

André talked about his music classes and his friends Mike and Nate, and how Mike was so familiar to him but he couldn't place it.

I told about how 'awesome' it was to be back at Kalifte, but honestly it was all a lie.

And Jade, she talked about a girl named Ryan and the slut Mary, until she saw a girl sitting alone who she recognized from one of her classes, Meghann. She gladly welcomed Jade to her table, and Jade was surprisingly nice, it was amazing. About ten minutes later Meghann left and Jade came back to our table, seeming much more happy than usual.

It was really… weird. I didn't know Jade could get along with _anyone _like that, oh well.

So Trina is knocking on my door, and I'm going to hide you now so she won't read you. If she did, I'd probably get sent to a psyco ward or something. Until next time…

I've decided you need a name.

You are officially Flynn.

Until next time Flynn. And hopefully I'll start writing in you again.

-Tori

**So its short because it's a fast update and journal entries aren't that long… at least it's on time this time!**

**0-2 reviews: 3 weeks  
>3-5 reviews: 2 weeks<br>6-10 reviews: 1 week  
>11-15 reviews: 4 days<br>16+ reviews: 2 days**


End file.
